Support pads for undergarments are often cut and molded out of foam material. To increase the comfort of the wearer of an undergarment having a support pad and conform better to the wearer's natural body shape, the foam material is often “shaved” around the edges to reduce its thickness. However, the reduced thickness of the foam material causes the edges of the foam material to become unstable once the foam is molded and cut into a support pad. For example, the edges of the pad may be prone to stretching or fraying as a result of the reduced thickness and shaving.
To counter the effects of shaving the foam material, manufacturers will typically sew or attach elastic or other material along the edge of a shaved foam support pad after it has been molded and cut. However, this often results in a wide, bulky seam at the locations where the elastic or other material is attached to the pad. This seam may cause discomfort to the wearer of an undergarment having the support pad, or the seam may be visible when an undergarment having the support pad is worn beneath other clothing. Moreover, the additional step of adding the seam can add to the overall cost of manufacturing the pad.
As such, what is needed is a sleeker looking and lighter support pad for an undergarment which does not jeopardize fit and functionality.